


Sun

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season five of Angel the Series. Sixth in the Wee Fic Word Prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Living for over two hundred years had given him a love for puzzles. He particularly liked the challenge of puzzle boxes, the more intricate the better. The complex twists, the process of uncovering applied pressure points fed some deep part of his being. Motivations were their own puzzle, reason and justification weaving together, fueling all action. Cause and effect was not a simple force. Knowing this allowed him protection. He could present his people with motive- the mission, fighting the good fight- and use the shining blaze in front of his sloppily hidden desires. He didn't try to tidy away what was meant to reveal itself. Connor wouldn't fit forever behind a double blind. He was his father's son, loosening threads with ease. But even that was a feint away from the core. Being able to press to his fingers against sun-warmed glass had become his reason, his obsession dimming all other considerations with the weight of its glare. He'd do anything to protection his right to bask in sunlight.


End file.
